


Mon Ange

by orphan_account



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffin sharing, pre-Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil fluff I wrote before bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Ange

 

 

 

     Lestat silently walks up behind him and rests his chin on the brunet’s shoulder, causing him to startle. “Your hair is always so soft after you’ve cleaned it,” Lestat mumbled, wrapping one arm around his waist and the placing the other hand on the side of his face, running his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“You need to stop doing that, creeping around me, making me jump,” Louis mumbled, just as moody as ever, pressing back into Lestat.

“Ssh, mon ange, you’re brooding again.” The blond whispered.

“I’m always brooding, if you’ve got anything to say about it.” Louis sighed.

Lestat laughed, “You’re lucky you’re beautiful, my love.”

     “Maybe not as lucky as you think.” Louis sighed, “Any way, I’m going to bed. The sun will rise in half an hour, you ought to come with me.” Lestat perked up at the proposal of joining him in his coffin.

 

     “I like you better when you’re half asleep,” Louis muttered fondly, his fingers curling around Lestat’s yellow curls. “I could say the same about you,” he yawned, “you smell really nice, too,” his voice trailing off, threatening to fall asleep. “But,” Lestat started, “If you try to pull the blankets off of me, my cold feet are going straight to your ankles,” he said, tightening his grip of the deep red, velvet blanket that Louis had tucked into his coffin. Lestat curled his body around Louis like a protective shell, and continued stroking his hair. “Your bed head is so endearing, I don’t know why you ever comb through it,” Lestat whispered, just before finally falling asleep.

            Louis prodded at the blond’s cheek several moments later, testing to see if he was awake. He didn’t appear to be. “I love you, mon loup,” he whispered, so gently that no human could have heard


End file.
